The Poison of Duty
by Don't know Don't care 38
Summary: Elsa must marry to please the council and uphold tradition, but how does she go through with it knowing of the requited love she shares with her sister? Elsanna One-Shot


**Hello, this is my first Frozen Fanfic, and like so many others before me, I couldn't escape the attraction that this pair draws. It is Elsanna, so if you don't like it, please read the thousands of other fanfics available for your enjoyment. For those who love this pair, I hope you enjoy my piece to this wonderful fandom. **

**This idea came to me after reading several of the "first kiss" prompts, as well as a story which I unfortunately don't remember the title to, but without further delay:**

**Summary: Elsa must marry to please the council and uphold tradition, but how does she go through with it knowing of the requited love she shares with her sister? Elsanna One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the Frozen songbook I ordered a month ago. HURRY UP AMAZON! Anyways…**

* * *

**The Poison of Duty**

Tomorrow would be the worse day of Anna's life. Yes, even worse than the day her sister was locked up from her, separating them for 13 miserable years. Magnitudes worse than the day she had froze and nearly saw the decapitation of her sister. What was tomorrow? Elsa's wedding day of course.

A year after the coronation and the passing of Elsa's 22nd birthday, the council had requested (though more demanded in Anna's opinion) that Elsa find a suitable husband as soon as possible, being that had her excellent parents been currently alive, she would have already been wed. None were surprised when she blatantly refused, asking almost indignantly if they thought she couldn't command respect as a woman. After reassurances that her people loved her and gave her the utmost respect for the prosperity she had brought her kingdom (thanks to the world-wide famous Arendelle ice), the council reminded the Queen that she needed to continue her prestigious family line. However they found themselves bewildered and frustrated as Elsa simply demanded the subject be dropped and discussed at a future time, though no one was fooled that "a future time" meant never again. Still, when arguments that her husband would only be a King consort and have no influence over the throne if she so desired, her constant dismissal of the topic prompted one member to accuse her of shrugging off her duty and tarnishing the respect of her dear father.

Perhaps the biggest shock was that instead of the impaling the man who had so bolding spoken, the Queen stormed out of the room, and returned the next morning calm, announcing she would hold a ball in a month to allow suitors the chance to court her. Feeling extremely guilty despite his success, the bold man apologized to his Queen, who simply forced a sad smile, and thanked him for reminding her of her duty. The man didn't need to know that he wasn't in fact the one to convince her change of perspective, nor did he need to know her motives.

Elsa simply didn't want to marry not because she was afraid (and to be honest, her husband should be more afraid, considering any… surprises could leave him in a VERY sorry state and ultimately heirless), but because her heart already belonged to another. As it always had, and always would. However, a knock on the door of her bedroom door the night before her agreement to the search for a husband would change everything.

Engulfed in a personal blizzard, three loud knocks on her door momentarily stopped the storm, as Elsa rushed to the door thinking it was her sister. It was Kai however, and though she would've liked nothing better than to shut the door in his face, love for him and his role in her life as that of a second father won over her when he requested to talk to her with one of the most serious facial expressions she had ever seen.

"_I have heard what her council wants from you," he began._

"_And I suppose you've come to tell me to stop being difficult and do whatever they please?" she responded in a tone more icily than she had wished._

_He sighed and softly said, "No, I have always wanted what's best for you, you know that Elsa."_

_Taking her small sigh and nod of apology as a sign to continue, he chose his next words carefully. "I know why you don't wish to take a husband, or ever take a husband, but I promised your father that whenever you needed it, I would be here to remind you of your duty, and more importantly, who you know yourself to be."_

_Elsa shook her head in grim bemusement, "How could you possibly know who I am when I hardly know who I am myself."_

"_You know who you are. You are a just, smart, beautiful, talented, loving and duty-bound ruler. But you also know that within all this, being in love with your sister cannot fit into the role you were born to occupy."_

_Before she could deny or argue his words, Kai had already put his hand up and shook his head fiercely. "No Elsa, do not deny it, not with that blush upon your face, and not in front of me. I love you as I would love my own daughter, and know that I don't think any differently or any less of you for it. But I've seen the way you look at her, and I've seen how your gaze lingers on her when she looks elsewhere."_

"_I was locked away from her for 13 years, of course I keep looking at her. Every time I see her is like a miracle to me, and sometimes I'm still not convinced this is real," Elsa whispered, looking at her bare hands, "I love her as a sister, nothing more."_

"_When did you decide lying to me was okay again? I thought we were past this Elsa. Your smiles are rare enough, and almost all are forced. With Anna, your face lights up like she's the most thing important to you in this world."_

_Elsa looked up at him, a bitter smile on her face, "She's my sister, of course she's the most important thing in the world to me. For 13 years I saw only glimpses of my best friend, my baby sister, the one who never gave up on me. She sacrificed herself for me Kai, the sister who told her to go away and ignored her for most of her childhood. Yet she still put herself in harm's way. For me. Me. I owe her my life."_

"_You've read a great many books your majesty. Doesn't the maiden always fall of the noble prince that saves her?" Kai asked gently._

"_Anna is a princess, and my sister."_

"_I won't argue with you anymore if you don't wish to admit your feelings to me."_

_Elsa huffed with displeasure, sending Kai a glare, "I don't understand you Kai. First you tell me that I should do my duty by following the council, and now you're trying to force me to admit less-than-sisterly feelings I may have for Anna? That seems to be a conflict of interest. I'm beginning to think you calling me a disgusting creature would have a more profound effect to the message you're trying to give me."_

"_Forgive me my queen," Kai responded slowly, "I am talking out of line. My purpose for speaking with you tonight is to remind you of your duty to Arendelle and its people. You should not always succumb to the council's wishes, but in this instance, I'm afraid they are correct in their demands."_

_Elsa dropped her angry expression, "No, I have said you should always be honest with me. Forgive me for sounding harsh, my emotions are not as stable as they should be. If…if you were to be right about my feelings for Anna, as you so adamantly are, how could you ask this of me? How could you ask me to give in the council and marry, when that would directly result in my unhappiness?"_

_Kai sighed, walking up to her and putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You have suffered more than anyone I've ever known in my long life, and it's cruel of me to ask you to suffer more. But on your father's behalf and on his alone, I beg you to submit to the council. They are not wrong in that Arendelle must have an heir."_

"_An…Anna will have an heir," Elsa replied broken. _

_Kai swore he heard her mutter "with a man who will never ever begin to deserve her". Silent for only a second, he replied quickly, "The people will rejoice if the princess brings a child into this world, but they will look to you to bring the next monarch of Arendelle. People are fickle, they may seem to love you now, but if you break the tradition and customs of your forefathers, they will forget all the good you've done them. They will wonder what is wrong with their queen, and see you as unworthy of your post."_

"_Can't I say I'm…infertile or something?" Elsa grimaced._

"_You would lie?"_

_A glare accompanied the statement, "How would know if I'm fertile or not?"_

_Kai cleared his throat awkwardly, "You may have powers of ice and snow, but you are still flesh on the inside. You have a heart that beats, lungs that breathe…and… and a womb for children."_

"_You know my heart only beats for one."_

"_Perhaps in time, it would be for another. If not him, then the product of your alliance. I'm sorry to say most marriages are not the result of love, your parents being a happy exception."_

_Elsa shook her head, a single tear falling down her pale face, "The child would be nothing more than a betrayal of my heart."_

"_No your majesty, the child would be everything. He or she would be the light of the kingdom, the symbol of its strength, the reassurance of its continuation, and the most importantly, the up-hold of tradition."_

"_Tradition!" Elsa growled, "I grow weary of tradition, I am the Queen, surely I can make a few changes!"_

"_Of politics and courtesies and even the elements your majesty is entitled to them all. But the laws of nature dictate the ways of the flesh, and those you cannot bend, no matter who you are."_

"_You would have me lie to the man I would have to spend the rest of my life with then?"_

_Instead of answering, Kai had asked the question Elsa feared the most. "What is it that you want from your sister Elsa?"_

_The queen drew a shuddering breath. "Nothing…and yet, Everything"_

_Taken aback by the sudden drop of temperature in the room and the breaths he could now see leaving his mouth, Kai shivered. "E…even if…if she were male, she's st…still your own bl…blood. The ki…ki…kingdom would never accept it."_

_Elsa frowned at his sudden stuttering, and it took the Queen several moments to notice the poor man was starting to turn blue before she quickly brought the temperature of the room back to its normal cozy state. Not that she would have noticed, as the only cozy she cared about was the feeling she got when her eyes met the bright teal orbs of her sister. _

_Kai sighed in relief before continuing, "Elsa, it's not fair of me to ask you to deny your own heart so soon after it's been denied for so many years. But surely even you see that you will never be able to have Anna in the way that you wish."_

"_And what way is that?" the Queen replied tersely._

"_As a lover."_

_Elsa flinched at the blunt reply. "She would be more than that! She would be my best friend, my right hand, my comfort, my happiness, and the light my life! "_

"_But she could never marry you, and she could never show you any affection more than that of a sister except behind the thickest of closed doors. You would condemn that fate to your own sister?"_

_He was met by a face of despair. "She… we… she probably doesn't see me like that anyways. I would be fine being by myself, as long as she was happy. Even…even if she decided to marry, as long as she was happy… it… it would be enough."_

_Kai sighed, "Elsa, this isn't, and can't be about Anna. You were the crown heir, and now as queen, it's your responsibility to fulfil the duties that you were born into."_

_Elsa faced snapped in anger, a mini blizzard coalescing around her, "For ONCE can I not be selfish and do something for myself? For ONCE can I not pick my own future, my own course of action? I've sacrificed 13 years to protect the one I love most, and now I slave day and night to make this kingdom prosperous and noble. Can the world not grant me a tiny boon for all that I've done? I'm not even asking for her… I'm just asking to be me!"_

_Kai was silent, and after a few moments, Elsa sighed, and waved a hand half-heartedly to stop the blizzard. "I'm sorry, that was foolish of me to say, of course I can't. Duty and honour, that's my life. I've always known it, and yet here I am complaining like an adolescent, still foolish enough to think that there's room for love somewhere. Pathetic." Elsa whispered bitterly._

_Without years of practice, Kai knew that they both would be in tears at this point, though he wouldn't give himself the satisfaction. However, when he went to gently embrace his Queen, Kai was surprised by the ferocity of which she latched herself on to him, and was downright shocked when he heard the sobs that escaped the confines of his chest. _

_In a think voice laced with regret and pain, the words that poured from him mouth would forever keep Elsa's heart in fractured and frozen bits. "Elsa, I will never deny that you are the strongest person I have ever met. For someone to have sacrificed their whole childhood to protect their sister is a feat that will make me think of you as the noblest of humans to ever grace these walls. The most pathetic thing, and I mean no offense to your dear father, was his decision to keep you locked up and away from the love which would have been the best compliment to your powers. But he was a great man who always strived to be just and fair...and fought for years and years before he was able to win the right for you to rule. He battled the council since you were 10, and it took him almost eight years to convince them that you did not need a King to be your lord and husband, that you could rule yourself and make your own choices about how Arendelle would be run. Naturally he knew there would be a King consort, but ultimately power and rule would be left to you and you alone. The people rejected the law that a female heir could rule at first after it was made public, but since his death, none have challenged it. If it wasn't for his efforts, the council would have found the most eligible husband, and had you married on your 21__st__ birthday._

_Upon hearing this, Elsa gasped and raised her head from Kai's chest, "What? They wouldn't! Couldn't, as I would have never agreed!"_

_Kai responded in an almost stern tone, "You would not have had a choice. As you were not of age, the council would've had the power to arrange your marriage and secure the next monarch of Arendelle if not for the new law. Your father may have made the worst decision of your childhood, but he fought and won the best battle that now dictates your future. You are free to rule and need not bow and submit to your future husband. He loved you so deeply and cared for your well-being so much that he used any and all energy he could to break the ancient tradition of male-ruling dominance. The people accept you as the rightful Queen as do council. But Elsa… if you do not find a King consort and produce an heir to the legacy your father created, all his hard work will be for naught. The people will remember him as the King who destroyed his own line, and Arendelle will descend into anarchy after you pass, for even if Anna bears a child, their claim will be challenged, and it will end in grievous bloodshed. You have more than enough power to enforce your rule and your own laws, but Elsa, I beg of you, make your father proud of his decisions, and make the council see his wisdom in his battles. You must take a husband to prove the unification and continuation of your noble house, and you must show them that you will be the one in total control, or they will never truly respect and support you."_

_Silent tears continued to stream down Elsa's face, and the tired reply that answered his pleas was barely audible. "I've wasted my entire childhood with the one I love the most, and now, when I finally have the chance to forever bridge the chasm of pain, I'm asked to burn all the wood in the world and shove an ice barrier in my sister's face. The only antidote to my powers is Love, and instead of embracing and nurturing it, I'm asked to poison myself with duty. The people expect me to marry, the council demands me to marry, and you, who is like a second father to me is begging me to marry. I would rather send myself to the bottom of the fjord than marry."_

_Shocked at her reply, Kai stared in dumb silence. When he opened his mouth to reply however, Elsa softly put her hand up to stop him. She continued her speech, with slightly more power. "However, I cannot, and will never deny the wishes of my father. He was the only one that never failed to visit me every day while he resided in the castle, even when I told him to stay away. He never told me of the new law he created, and I simply assumed that the council didn't force me to marry due to my grief of his passing. Then after my coronation, I thought my powers were the reason why marriage was not pressed on me, as who would be brave enough to marry someone that could accidentally murder them before consummation of the marriage was even complete? After what you've told me though, it all makes sense."_

_Kai watched as Elsa gently eased herself from his loose embrace, taking a few step back and straightening herself into her regal posture. In a tone of near indifference tinged with barely identifiable pain, Elsa stated, "I shall not disappoint my father in what I now see as his greatest achievement. Tomorrow I will inform the council to hold a ball for all potential suitors."_

_Kai nodded once, tears now streaming down his weathered face. "No one will ever be as noble as you Elsa."_

"_If the price for nobility is the pain I must endure for the rest of my life, then I wish no one to be noble."_

* * *

With an almost ridiculous level of efficiency, a suitor of good breeding was found, and six months after the hardest decision of Elsa's life, the eve of the worst day of Anna's life was here. Sighing seemed to be the only form of exhaling Anna could do, and as she walked to her sister's bedroom, misery oozing from in every step she took. Finally reaching her destination, she raised her hand, trying to prepare herself for the last time she would be knocking on the door before her personal hell began. After contacting the wood lightly, her hand barely had time to move backwards before a firm "Enter" was heard. Anna dropped her hand, and took in a large breath. Elsa had been expecting her.

Pushing the door open and closing it behind her, she saw the back of her sister's platinum blond head seated in the loveseat facing the fireplace, a small flame flicking in the pit. Without turning, Elsa acknowledged, "Anna."

"Elsa," Anna returned, before walking up to lean on the mantle above the flames. It was slightly chilly, but given the look of utter grief on her sister's face, Anna didn't need to ask why.

Elsa looked up and gave a small smile as Anna came into view. Neither said anything, but simply stared into each other's eyes. They both knew. Ever since Anna had sacrificed herself for Elsa, they both knew that their bond would be forever more than that of two sisters. Though Elsa had realized it much sooner, Anna eventually came to the same conclusion after a year of her confusing relationship with Kristoff. Though she had refused to admit it at first, the jealousy she felt after the ball for Elsa's suitors convinced her there was no other explanation other than the fact that she was in love with her sister. After all, it was not sisterly affection that thawed the day, but True Love. Pure, real and requited love. A love stronger than anything either had ever felt. And a love that was about to be locked away forever, for it could never be.

After a long period of observation, Anna broke her gaze away and mumbled, "So you're really going through with it."

Elsa wrinkled her brow in confusion, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I…I had hoped it was just for show, or that…you'd change your mind," Anna whispered.

Elsa sighed, "We've already discussed this Anna. I have to continue our family line to maintain the honour of our house. Duty must come before all else."

Anna was silent for a few moments before suddenly asking, "Do you wish you weren't queen?"

"Every day Anna. Every hour, every minute, every second."

"How much do you love me?"

"With every fibre of my body."

"Then run away with me Elsa," Anna said simply.

Elsa shook her head sadly, "Anna, if I was anyone else in the world, believe me when I say I would."

"Then believe me when I say I wouldn't run away with anyone else in this world."

"I believe you," came the whispered reply.

Silence hung thickly in the air between them, each not looking directly at the other, but feeling the glances that were shot from time to time. Finally Elsa said, "Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere. I'll still be here, and you know my door will always be open for you."

At Anna frustrated glance of skepticism, Elsa quickly added in awkward embarrassment, "Okay, maybe sometimes the door will be locked… but it won't be like before, I promise."

Anna sighed looking mutinously at the ground, slightly surprised that her sister still didn't seem to understand. "Elsa, seeing the one I love in the arms of another will hurt me far more than a door ever could. Knowing every day that you'll always belong to someone else, that you'll never be mine. I'll never be able to wake up next to you and start the day seeing the most beautiful face in the world. I'll never be able to wake you up in the middle of the night and ask if you want to build a snowman. Because I know you'd build one with me if I asked. You always did, even when you were tired, and you were never cross with me. You always smiled, and I-"

A pair of cool lips had stopped Anna's ramble, and all thoughts left the Princess's mind as she let herself melt into the kiss. After using up all possible oxygen, the two finally separated, eyes wide, cheeks red, and panting lightly. "You're right. I won't be able to give you any of that, no matter how much my heart wants to. Perhaps it means little, but what I can and did give you was my first kiss," Elsa whispered.

"Oh Elsa, I'll never kiss anyone again," Anna promised, eyes determined but pained.

"No," Elsa whispered, "You will one more time."

She leaned forward once more, and every feeling of frustration, pain, and joy expressed in the movement of her lips against her sisters. Responding in kind, Anna let her promise be taken away by the one she loved. However, when she felt Elsa begin to tug her impossibly closer, her small whimper of pleasure seemed to shake Elsa from her primal desires, and her sister broke away, gasping.

"I'm so sorry Anna, I shouldn't have done that."

Anna shook her head stubbornly, "No, you should do it again."

She began approaching Elsa, who backed up and gently raised her hand in a stopping motion. "Anna, I can't. I won't be able to stop myself again, and I can't… I can't, I…" Elsa stuttered, before throwing her arms around herself and yelling, "I just can't!"

Upon seeing the tears pouring down her sister's face, Anna gingerly stepped forward and wrapped hers arms around her sobbing sister. "Stay with me tonight," Anna said soothingly, "For one last night."

Elsa sobbed loudly, "We can't Anna, I…I can't let the kingdom and my husband think that I'm not pure before my wedding."

Despite the situation, Anna blushed deeply before stammering, "No no! That's…that's not what I meant! I meant we could just sleep, like we used to do when we were younger."

Elsa looked up, her cheeks aflame. Biting her bottom lip, the queen mumbled, "Oh…uh… right, sorry! But uh…I don't know if I can…um…resist… "

Anna looked away and sighed, "I know how much your duty and honour means to you… so for you and ONLY for you I PROMISE I won't try anything. We'll just sleep. Please Elsa, I just… this is the last night we have, and if I have to, I'll sleep outside your door like I did when I was five and…"

She was stopped by a slender cool finger pressed up lightly against her lips. A quietly whispered "okay" of resignation and defeat was enough for Anna to immediately start dragging her sister off to the king sized bed. Anna darkly recognized this would be where she would forever lose her sister the following night, but she pushed those thoughts away and focused on the present. Sliding in and scooting over, she padded the spot next to her gently, and watched her sister carefully climb in beside her.

Before Elsa could say a word, Anna quickly tucked her head under her sister's chin, and pressed herself against the cool body. The queen stiffened, and said in a quiet voice with a hint of warning, "Anna…"

"Shhh Elsa, don't over think this. Relax, I'm not going to do anything, I'm just going to enjoy our last night, so enjoy it with me."

Elsa closed her eyes and breathed deeply, taking in the scent of her younger sister, who murmured. "I love you Elsa. More than chocolate."

Forcing herself to relax and chuckling softly, Elsa whispered quietly, "I love you too, Anna. More than anything in the world."

* * *

In the morning, after Kai had knocked for Elsa to wake and gotten assurance from the queen that she was awake, the queen sat up and turned to her still sleeping sister, and shook her gently. "Wake up Anna."

A hand dragged itself over the nest of red bed hair and over the face of her sister. "The sky's not awake," came the tired moan from behind the hand.

Elsa giggled slightly at the ridiculous form of her sister. "Yes it is sleepy head, wake up!"

Suddenly, the hand threw itself off its owners face and eyelids snapped open to reveal shocked teal eyes. "Elsa?! What are you doing in my bed?" Anna exclaimed while trying to sit up.

Arching an eyebrow and looking at her sister in slight bewilderment and amusement, Elsa chuckled before replying with, "Well, technically you're in my be-"

The queen suddenly found herself on her back and her mouth much too occupied for words, as Anna lips were moulding around hers, and giving up on being rational, she pressed back against the princess, whose whole body was on top of hers. After what seemed like forever, they finally broke away, panting heavily. "Good morning," Anna said quietly, looking directly into Elsa's eyes.

Elsa smiled sadly, "It's morning, but I think good would be one of the last words I'd use to describe it."

"Then I'll make it good."

Minutes passed with the royal sibling just enjoying the feeling of each other's lips. There was frustration in the tangling of hands in hair, but gentle and pure love shone through the way mouths moved against one another. A knock from Kai again with the soft words "Your Majesty?" interrupted the moment, and the two broke away with dazed eyes. "Yes?" the queen responded with slight hoarseness.

"May I open the door and escort you to breakfast?" Kai asked through the door.

Elsa looked at herself, grimaced, and turned her gaze to Anna. The princess looked at the sister sadly, but forced and a sad and said lightly, "I love you Elsa."

Not waiting for her sister to respond, Anna said loudly, "SHE'LL BE OUT IN A FEW MINUTES KAI, YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE THE BED-HAIR SHE GETS. AND I THOUGHT MINE WAS AWFUL."

"Princess…Princess Anna?!"

Elsa's mouth dropped open in shock, before she found herself shoved off the bed. "Well brush your teeth and fix your hair silly, I'm not doing it for you," Anna giggled lightly as she hopped off the bed. Elsa nodded dumbly, as she made her way to her water-closet. Upon seeing her sister out of sight, the princess dropped her smile, and sighed, slamming her eyes shut, forcing herself not to break down in the middle of Elsa's room. Satisfied that she would last a few more minutes, she walked over to the white door, chuckling darkly at the irony. For so many years she had stood on the other side wondering why her sister wouldn't let her in, and now that she was on the other side, the last thing she wanted to do was open the door. She was glad for a second that Elsa was the one with ice powers and not her, as she probably would've ended up icing the door, keeping it closed forever. Clearing her head of these thoughts, she opened the door to a still shocked Kai, who just stood looking at her for a second before realizing that the girl with the crumpled nightgown and wild bed hair in front of him was still the Princess of Arendelle.

"Princess Anna!" He sputtered while bowing his head awkwardly.

"It's fine Kai," Anna said fondly, "You're like a second father to me, 'Anna' is perfectly okay!"

"But-" Kai tried to argue before thinking better of it, "what…what were you doing in your sister's room, if I may be so bold to ask?"

Anna turned lightly pink before quickly replying, "Oh well you know since she's getting married and all today, of course you already know that, but anyways, since she's getting married today I thought we would have a sleepover before we couldn't have one anymore, cause I don't think her husband would like it very much if I tried to have a sleepover with her tonight, or tomorrow, or ever, and I thought it'd be fun, and just like when we were kids, and I-"

She stopped at Kai's light touch to her shoulder. "I'm rambling again, right?" Anna mumbled sheepishly.

Kai smiled and nodded softly, "It's okay Princess, I understand. You love your sister very much."

Anna bit the inside of her lip and nodded, "Yes I do, and I love you too Kai! Well maybe I love Elsa a bit more, since she's my sister and all, so I think I have to love her more, but that's not to say I don't love you at all, cause I remember how much you comforted me after our parents passed away, don't think I forgot it, but I just love her more, and I'm not saying I have to love her more because she's my sister, but-"

This time, a shoulder cut her off as Kai embraced the girl who was starting to sound hysterical. Tears erupted from Anna's eyes as she let out a chocked sob. "Your sister is not leaving you Anna. She'll always love you no matter what, and no husband will ever replace you in her life. Be strong for her, I know she's always looked to you for courage and strength," Kai murmured gently.

Anna nodded against his shoulder before breaking away and forcing a rueful smile. "Thanks Kai, you always say the right things," she hiccupped, "I really do mean it when I say I love you too. I think I should go clean up and get ready though."

Kai watched the redhead run through the hallways, almost crashing into Gerda who shot Kai a bewildered and alarmed look upon seeing the tear stains on the normally joyful face of their princess. Kai nodded lightly at Elsa's room, which was enough for a look of realization to spread across the features of the old servants face. She knew of the sisters' feelings, and after giving Kai a pained look, walked calmly in the direction of the princess's room.

"I always say the right things," Kai repeated, chuckling dryly to himself whilst still standing in front of Elsa's open room, facing the empty hallway, "If you had known what I said to your sister, you would hate me, and rightfully so."

"She would probably be irrationally angry with you, but never hate you."

Kai turned around, "Queen Elsa."

After bowing, he seemed to suddenly recall that the queen had shared a bed with the princess, or at least he assumed it, and with a hard question in his eyes, he looked directly at Elsa. Though a light pink tinged her cheeks, Elsa gave the slightest shake of her head. Relief clouded Kai's eyes, before they became solemn again. "It is time, your majesty."

Elsa nodded, and no more words were exchanged as the two made their way towards the path of duty and honour together.

In the same chapel that held Elsa's coronation, vows were exchanged and sealed with a kiss. Though when Elsa said her soft but stiff "I do", Anna swore she felt a tendril of cold air wrap around her hand. Having quickly looked around, she noticed no one else seemed to feel any temperature changes. After the newly wed coupled turned at the announcement of '…the Queen and King of Arendelle!', Elsa's brief look shot in Anna's direction confirmed her suspicions. Her sister had said it to her.

The dinner banquet proceeded with forced smiles from the royal siblings. When it was finally time for the King and Queen to retire and consummate the marriage, they stood gracefully and bid their goodnights. After they took a few steps however, Anna shot out of her seat, shocking all in the large dining hall. Elsa turned and looked at her sister with slight concern upon hearing the scrap of the wood from the chair, but it became confusion as she saw Anna eyes were not directed at her. Walking firmly up to the new King consort, her concentration was broken when she tripped and stumbled into him. With a chuckle, he caught her easily before Anna blushed lightly, apologizing but righting herself immediately.

Speaking to him with enough volume so that only Elsa and their closest guests could hear, Anna said fiercely, "Take care of my sister, and make sure she's the most important thing of your life, because if you don't, I will personally make you wish you had never stepped foot into Arendelle. Cherish every moment with her because she will be the best thing that's ever happened to you. And if you ever EVER hurt her…"

At this point, Anna's eyes looked so murderous that Elsa hissed a soft, 'Anna please!'. To his credit, the King consort merely smiled at the Princess before reply softly, "Elsa is lucky to have you as a sister. All the vows I made earlier are ones I will keep, but I make one to you and only you Princess Anna. I promise you that the decisions I make will always be what I consider best for Elsa and Arendelle. I'm not saying I won't make mistakes and sometimes hurt her, but I promise I will learn from those errors and right any wrongs. I was raised in a family to respect woman as equals to men, and I will not break that tradition now. So now I make you a request Princess Anna. If you think there are things that I should know about Elsa to make her life the best it can be, then please tell me, and I will do my best to accommodate those wishes. Do we have a deal?"

Anna's eyes softened, as she beheld the man who seemed almost too good to be true. For a brief moment, she thought she saw another Hans before her and prepared her right first. But looking at her sister, who eyes were begging her not to do anything rash, forced her to relax and smile tightly. This was her sister, and she trusted that her sister would ensure that the man standing before her was all that he made out to be. 'Besides', a dark voice said inside her head, 'if he does ANYTHING out of place, she'll freeze his favourite parts off'. Content with her current musings, she looked back at the King consort and nodded once, "It's a deal. Welcome to the family."

Smiling brightly, the King consort thanked her, but her eyes were already shifted to Elsa's. "I love you," Anna said softly.

Anna felt the gaze of her sister burn into her soul. "I love you too," Elsa murmured.

Breaking her eyes, Elsa shyly looked back to her new husband, and together the pair walked steadily away from the banquet and towards their new life. Neither of them turned, but Anna's mind was already far away. Her thoughts trained on memorizing every detail of the look her sister gave her, the look that had screamed more than any words ever could.

_My heart is yours, forever and always_

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if it was OOC, but I hoped you liked it nonetheless. Thanks for reading!**

**DNDK 38**


End file.
